Faithless
by Revenant12
Summary: When the final battle for the world begans, a mysterious group of people appear to end the fight. They carry the weight of the world on them and won't stand idly to false Gods and heretics and their prophecies, comdem the world. How will Kaumi and Fuma fair against them. When they are shown they can't decide earths fate. Oc X oc Fuma x Oc Kaumi x Oc
1. Chapter 1

Faithless-

I don't X1999 only the phone I wrote this own and my Oc's.

The Promised Day 1999

"Here we are. At the end, you heaven dragons; us earth dragons. It was inevitable Kamui!

"Fuma..."

Two men circled each other in a defensive stance. Neither giving in. Blood was apparent, both were harmed pretty bad. The end of the world was here, or so they taught. A flash of blue and yellow lightning struck the field. Two hooded figures took the center stage, with a army; in the background.

Kamui and Fuma were caught off guard, forcing their battle to a draw.

"Friends of yours?" Fuma asked harshly.

"Nope I thought they were yours? Kamui jest.

Here they were, best friends turn enemies now stood their questioning each other in mere seconds. There were very few dragons left on either side, normal humans wouldn't be able to enter a barrier. But behold and know more and more appeared. Kamui and Fuma tried to back away from each other trying to escape when two very assertive voice rang out.

"Dragons of Heaven and Earth you are found guilty, for crimes against the natural order!" Said a male voice.

"You heretics are the sole reason we exist. No man nor woman should ever try to force fate to their will! Said coldly by a female voice.

"Who are you people, and how in the you think you can stop what's been started?" Fuma said smirking.

There wasn't an answer as a lance and a Scythe appeared by the pair of the unknowm people. The barrier began to fade as the endgame was coming for both dragons. The army were chanting something to disrupt their swords power.

"Fuma we have to work together, they mean business." Kamui said as he clashed against the female scythe.

"Jordan what are you doing get the Earth dragon!" Cried out the female who had tan robe on talking to the male in white.

"Just this once!" Fuma yelled charging at the male with the lance. The male dodge all of Fuma attacks. "I get it, your wish is for me and Kaumi to stand trial. But sorry we already had an engagement prior."

Jordan as what he was called keep miraculously evaded every strike and return it back without lifting his lance.

"If you keep this up, you'll surely die." Jordan said calmly as they jump from building to building, fighting seamlessly in mid air.

"You nor your friends will not, can not stop me from carrying out the Earths wishes!" Hissed venomously at Jordan.

Back on the ground Kamui began to become drained and damaged from her attacks. She had his powers null his Shikan was worthless. He has done near to little damage to her, it was outstanding how he would of taken on Fuma.

"So you're the fabled Kamui, you should have never existed," she said leaning her boot upward, connecting a kick to his temple.

"So what if I am?"He said struggling to get up from her attack.

"Because of you we stand at the verge of Armageddon. But thanks to us, we won't let your precious destiny be the end or start of us." She yelled cutting the sword away from him in blind fury. Their was something else the broke her once unemotional stance of an operation." Humans will decide either if they live or die. We won't allow for some prophecies rule us!"

"Who are you people?" Kamui asked as his blood dripped from his hand.

"A dead man aren't allowed request."

It's funny Kamui as he questioned the fact of Fuma sweeping in to save him, but that wasn't his friend anymore. The female went onward to end Kamui as he turn to see the barrier fading.

The barrier was almost gone. When a shorter member from the background jumped between his comrade and Kamui, ending the dispute.

"Shio sempai, need I remind you of bosses order." He said in a cheery yet childish and unsettling voice.

Fuma was far off worse when he plummeted to the ground only to rise up again to take an advantage of Kamui who was off guard.

But down swooped Jordan fazing out Fuma attack and placing him in a bubble like prison. "Oh behave will yah!"

"Ah Jordan sempai, i see your fine as always, but we have gone off track, Shio sempai apprehend Kamui and we can be on our way." Said the voice in a black robe.

"But but but... Fine" Doing as she was told she lifted up a scroll and a barrier appeared around Kamui trapping him. The barrier finally dissolved,leaving the place unscathed as they all teleported out of the area and back to their base. Kamui and Fuma were trapped in a small prison for the entire trip. Each left to wander about these people who diverted their battle. Death was more preferable then what was to come.

Who are these mysterious people? Where are they from? Find out next chapter. Thanks for reading. -Rev12 out.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own X1999; just the plot of the fan fic and the Ocs.

"Akido sama, we've done as planned." Jordan said in the most pleasant way.

Jordan was a foreigner in some sense, although his job kept him all over the world. He was an young Englishman proper and polite. He learned fastly how to speak Japanese, and use proper terms used to adress another. His life wasn't easy, he at an early age had command over wind' his abilty to contort space and atoms, even open subspaces, that was his forte. He had all the requirements to be a either a Dragon of Heavn or Earth. But he didn't need to, he was proficient enough to make his own staple in the world.

"So we might just get to cancel the end of the world. We did cut this to close for comfort." Said a stern voice as he patted Joradn on the back.

"Lord Akido, the prisoner's have been released into their new holding cells. Awaiting further orders." Spoke Shio. Shio is a naturally Japanese, she was still young enough to fully graphs discretion. Jordan was few years older then her, but they both held the same rank as equals.

"Shio you didn't harm our guest to much; back there did you?" Akido ask causally.

"Why you ask?" She said puzzled.

"Oh come on, Shio; it's about your lineage or would of been."

Shio not saying a thing word, left there masters operations room. Jordan tried to stop her, but Akido ushered him to stop.

"Shio, whats he mean." He watches as she leave, not able to ask her because Akido stood infront of him. "Master what is this about?"

Akido playish nature had Jordan baffled as he nodded his head. But evidently spoke up.

" I'll let you in on a secret." Akido said as his childish mood change to a serious manner. "It's something to do with our guests. The two dragons... There story was once hers, mines as well.. But that's all for now."

"Shio was born to be a dragon, but a sickness destroyed her destiny. I'm sadly glad though. Because she'd be our enemy."

Jordan was shocked to learn the truth of his comrade. He was shocked, but he soon came to grips with it. But right now all he had to do was follow Akido who was headed to check up on his guests.

"Fuma... Fuma... Are you there?"

"Don't address me, just because are cells are adject." He huffed furiously at this situation.

This isn't what's supposed to be happening. Their fate the two clung to was no opposed by those who had them hostage. There was only two Earth dragon left out there; and he was in a coma. He was probably dreaming their imprisonment. The heaven dragons remaining where to impaired to help.

"I was just talking casual, Fuma."

"This is why you'll never awaken truly Kamui. It's because you'll still trying to save me. I'm no longer your friend."

"No matter what you may tell me, I haven't given up on you." He said heartbroken. His eyes started to water slightly. How could he kill the person he swore to protect. Fuma stood there brewing up a sword. His powers were inactive inside the cell. He wanted to curse when footsteps could be heard from down the hall. Fuma stop fussing as three began to reach the two cells.

"Shio san please wait and not be rash. It isn't his fault..."

"Wha, what do you mean?" Shio asked confused as ever.

"Why your here; and he's a dragon of Heaven. Kamui: He who commands God's authority."

"Akido told you didn't he?" She asked a tad bit sadden.

" Yes I suppose." He answered fiddling his fingers together. He didn't mean to up Shio. He knew he owned her on.

Back in the cells, Fuma was still be distant to Kaumi; who was trying to formulate a plan of ecaspe. He knew he had to get them out. But on the other hand, if he left Fuma here to their mercy. He in turn won't have to fight him. Although he couldn't bring himself to do such a selfish thing.

"Fuma if I don't make it out of here, just live your life. Forget the worlds destiny. Do what makes your heart happy!" Kaumi said, sounding as if he'd accept his fate here. "Go pro in basketball, become famous. The world will end when it does, but not by your hands."

"You idiot, how can you still hold me in high regard?" Fuma yelled angrily as he shock the bars of the cell his was confined to. His anger wasn't the Fuma of the here and now, but his old humanity calling out.

"Because I am your friend. I won't easily forsake you. Kotori would never forgive if I did, she'd expect me to try and make your go back to your old self."

"Kotori... She's dead by my hand; my own sister. If anyone who would know her wish it would be -" Fuma stop in mid sentence. He knew the wishes of every man and woman. And the one woman closest to him was, Kotori. "It would be me... Her wish is for me to be happy and healthy, to look after you the most."

"I knew you were in there Fuma." Kamui said ecstaticly in joy.

"But the wishes of a dead woman can never be fulfilled. And thus her wants are null and void. I am who I am. Chossen by this world, to save it. Not play some remedial sport."

Fuma making his point, left Kamui quite, his 't reaching him. When he thought he had a chance, it was hurled thousands of miles away. Poor Kotori, he thought. It was a small ironic fact she wasn't around to see her brother acting like this. It would break her heart even more than before. Fuma layedhis bed and began nod out. He had a plan for reaching the outside world. His comrade was a dream seer, he know he could make contact, then again he doubted that factor and went to sleep.

Three, now four members walked towards the cell wing. The young man from before name is Shinji Nakmara. He was permitted to join Akido and the others. He was Akido only blood relative, he wad only nine; but he was hassle to manage once targeted you. He's an assassin which leaves him outside of Japan to travel and hunt down the more pesky heretics. His demnaor and maturity is some one is in their thirties. Shinji although doesn't gain special treatment is a higher rank then Shio and Jordan.

"Ah Misroa chan and Hal kun, could you send my next target to my office when you can." Shinji said commanding his two assistants who were in the hallway heading the other way. He sliped Hal a paper from his pocket and caught up with the group who walked ahead.

"That's my nephew." Akido said happily towards the others. Shio and Jordan sighed softly. At the end of the day they still take slight order from a nine year old. Shinji wasn't a bad guy, they realised but he is strict and assertive. He tend to over think and in turn, makes him sound cruel under stress.

"Arigato uncle."

"Here we are everyone; cell block Delta. I remind you all caution and try not to agitate them, we might still need them if the worlds still in peril." Akido spoke calmly as he unlock the cell wing door."And shio no killing Kamui.

"Hmph."

"Damn it!" Yelled Kamui who was unoddly out of patience, he tried to rattle his cell, but to no avail did he break free.

"A little louder you just might wake the dead." Fuma said laughing viciously. He killed a fair share amount of people. Innocents, Heaven dragons; even a partner. He knew what he said would spark anger in Kamui, but just than footsteps could be heard coming forward.

"Be quite Fuma."

"Indeed we seem to have company Kamui."Fuma for once listen to Kamui and stop talking when the footsteps grew closer. "When and I do mean when, I'm going to burn this wretched place to the ground, along with you. Because this is my wish!"

A/N

: I notice the first chapter was a mess, because I was so excited to post it. I'll try weekly updates for chapter's and work more on my story telling.. So sorry about chapter one


End file.
